Wanderer
by Dragon of Zanarkand
Summary: Nanaki has enjoyed the last 200 years, a mate, cubs, and the upcoming Full Moon Festival. But when the first event turns up a lost friend, Nanaki must prepare for the worst.
1. Full Moon Festival

Hello! I just wanted to write up another stupid idea fic. Bare with me! Typical legal disclaimer, don't own anything.

This one will probably be short, a few chapters at most, but the idea of it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go!

* * *

It had been long. What, 200 years? Nanaki had one point stopped keeping track, simply because he had many other things to do. His loving mate, found with a few others of his kind hiding out as circus animals, had blessed him with two beautiful cubs, Jende and Seto, and his small clan had grown with other cubs and the hope more like him were out there. Currently the children were on the far side of Cosmo Candle, playing with their age-mates in a mock battle. Sari, their mother, had once protested such play, but Nanaki had told her that it was best they gain fighting skill in case it was needed. She was such a pacifist, a gentle heart that could see no pain without tears. And he loved her greatly. Already, tales had been told by the elders of their love, rivaling even that of Nanaki's own parents, Jende and Seto, who had fought side by side against the Gi, sacrificing their lives for both Cosmo Canyon, and their son. Nanaki's beastly face widened in a grin as the two children were escorted off to be washed, with much protest from Seto, by their mother. Seto was a mirror of his namesake,loud, brave, a little rough around the edges, and a fine example of a warrior to be. Jende on the other hand, was quiet, shy and so stuck to her mother, it had only been in the last few days she had agreed to play with the other cubs. It wasn't quite the most cohesive of family arrangements, but he wouldn't trade it for all the jewels in the world.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Nanaki?" Sari's soft voice broke his concentration.

" Old battles and older friends" He smiled as his mate rubbed her head against his cheek.

" You always speak of them, but you never tell the children anything..." Sari had spent a handful of nights up with Nanaki as he relived the past, always breaking down as he came to the various ways his friends had passed. Those he knew of at least.

"It's not tale for children, at least not of their age. I want to be able to pass it down to them as a story of hope, not one that makes their old father cry like a child."

"They know some of what went on, those human friends of yours don't keep as great secrets as you think. And besides, I know you long to tell them of your friends." Nanaki let out a huff as he thought of the seemingly closed mouthed elders he had left his story with. It didn't matter. It was not a tale he wished into forgotten antiquity.

"Even after all this time, I cannot think back to them without sadness. I know humans do not live long, but, it still pains me to see them wither away like that."

"The children have human friends, they will soon know that pain. It is not something you can hide from them, or mask."

Nanaki looked to his mate once again. She was so wise, plucking the obvious answer out of thin air.

" Then I shall tell them, at the Full Moon Festival."

The Full Moon Festival was an annual event held at Cosmo Canyon to celebrate nature and the moon, both held dearly by Nanaki's people. Humans were invited, and it was the time of year that found the canyon home filled to the brim with travelers, musicians, hippies, and historians. It was a time of joy, storytelling and food from around the world. Since it was roughly a week long, campsites were already being set up around the town in preparation of the festivities only a few days away. Jende and Seto were, of course thrilled as this would be their first year of participating due to their mother's dislike of some of the more physical events.

* * *

"I want to see the wrestling!" Seto pipped up from under his mother's stroking tongue.

"Do you even know the saninificance of the wrestling?" Jende stumbled as she tried to sound smart.

" Yeah...Dad only told us like a million,bajillion, forever and ever times..."

" It's great how they wrestle like the earth and water when Gaea was made. Papa tells the best stories." the little cub sighed as she remembered the many fascinating tales her father had told them growing up about their planet and its beginnings.

"Bleh, how boring. Why can't history be more awesome. Like the Gi attack."

" How is that awesome? People got killed!" Jende's little eyes widened in disgust at her brother.

" Well maybe if you stopped listening to stupid cub tales and nursery rhymes may you'll know that good stories always have people dying!" Seto stuck his tongue out at his younger sibling. Jende stood from her spot, crying.

" I don't listen to cub tales! You jerk" Seto sneered at her as she ran out of the den, but stopped as his mother gave him a stiff smack of her paw. Seldom ever done.

" You go apologize to your sister right this moment, and I want a true apology. You do not belittle your siblings, for they may be the only ones you have. As for your lack of respect for our history, your father will talk to you tonight. " She gave a gentle nudge to the cub to put him on his way. She would need to find Nanaki.

* * *

Jende had found her way down to the camps below Cosmo Canyon. A few of her friends had come down to talk to the humans and her small form went rather unnoticed. She saw a range of people, from Wutaian, to those from Edge, to some people she couldn't even fathom an idea of their place of residence. Here, she could begin to forget Seto's hard words, and think about the upcoming festival from the wrestling to the Release. Jende hadn't been told what the Release was, only that it was one of the biggest events in the festival, maybe one of the travelers would enlighten her. She wandered until she found a group of young humans around a small fire. They were dressed in nice outfits and had bowls of soup in their hands.

" Oh, what do we have here?" One of the women glanced down, Jende tucked her tail under her, afraid despite the warm smile.

" I'm Jende, daughter of the warrior Nanaki. I w-welcome you to Cosmo Canyon." She had been taught how to address and welcome the people, and she was glad she hadn't stumbled around like in practice.

" Oh, you are Nanaki's child. We spoke to him when we first arrived. Are you excited for the Full Moon Festival?"

"Y-yes. It'll be my first year getting to see everything!" Jende perked up seeing that the group would not shoo her away.

"I'm Carol, this is Mark, Toby, and Sarah." the woman pointed to her companions. " What event are you looking most forward to?"

" The Release, though Papa hasn't told me what it's about. Only that it'll be fun."

" Well, I don't think your father would mind us telling you. Care to join us?" Carol motioned to a spot between her and Toby that the cub could wiggle into.

" The Release is a symbolic gesture to the planet that we do not own the creatures of the planet, and that we should respect them. A lot of people bring passed pets here to be buried, or ashes scattered, but the main thing is that those who participate bring an animal to be released. It's usually small, birds are a favorite, and from the area as to not ruin the ecosystem around here. Some people think of it as a bit of a competition and try to outdo each other on the size of the animal. It's allowed as it is always in good fun. The letting go of the animals usually happens at the base where the creatures can find their home again."

Jende couldn't keep herself still as she listened to Carol's explanation.

" We all brought birds, they're easy to let go." the young woman moved a tarp, uncovering some simple brown birds.

" Oh wow, I should find an animal of my own to release!" the she-cub jumped down and turned to the group. " Thanks for letting me stay and telling me. Bye!"

* * *

Seto was in no mood to talk to Jende. His father had found him pretty early and after a stern and long talking to that left Seto's ear burning in shame, he threatened to keep the cub from the festival if he didn't shape up.

"Stupid Jende. Crying like that..." he walked with his ears down and tail even lower. His ears only perked when he saw his sister running across the plateau, grin on her face.

" Jende! Wait!" the little cub stopped, seeing her brother trying to catch up.

" What do you want meanie-face?" she tried to hide her hurt.

" I-I'm sorry. Mom was right, it's stupid for me to think like that. And Dad told me the whole story...and yeah..."

" Well, okay..." She seemed to be reluctant of the apology, but her face lit up. " I'll forgive you if you help me catch a rock rat!"

" Why?"

" For the Release! It's when everyone lets an animal go to show the planet that we don't own them!" the explanation didn't help Seto much, but if he got to go to the festival, he would catch rock rats all day.

* * *

Nanaki was up in the observatory, simply watching. The only sound was that of Jende's rock rat she had plans to release. He was glad the children had made up, and that Seto had learned some kind of lesson from it, but he couldn't get past the idea of Seto never beginning to truly understand their culture.

_He is but a child Nanaki, you were once so ignorant._

The father just sighed. It may be a while yet, but he still had some years in him yet to teach that boy. He left the room, intending on going down to see the preparations of the Full Moon Festival and possibly visiting with some returning attendees. The living area was in full swing as people gathered to make crafts, cook, and get ready for tomorrow night. Below, the roars and cries of beasts echoed up, they would all be more than happy to be freed at midnight tomorrow.

"Papa, Papa, can we go down and look at the animals! Huh, huh, huh?" both children bounded in front of Nanaki as he left the staircase.

" As long as you stay out of the way." he had to smile as the cubs raced across the rock to the exit.

" Do you think it's safe?" Sari joined her mate. Even after all the years of Festivals, she had held a fear of the beasts turning on their captors.

" There has never been a death in all the history of the Festival. And there will not be one this year either. Besides, the children know to stay clear."

" I don't know Nanaki, something about this year has me uneasy." Sari had to shake herself. Nanaki looked to his mate. Besides her unending love, she had an uncanny ability to sense danger and turmoil. She had once warned them of a savage flu bug that nearly killed several cubs.

" If you are worried, I will let Jende let her rat go and then pull her back to the stairs. I'm sure everyone won't mind waiting." his mate gave a soft nod, but it was obvious she could not be brought down from her fears.

* * *

"Jende! No!" Sari woke with a start, her breathing heavy.

" Sari? What's wrong?" Nanaki rubbed his head against his mate. She looked so scared, pale despite her bright red fur.

" I had a dream...some monster was attacking and it got Jende in its paws... and oh Nanaki..." the kind hearted cat tried to keep her sobs down, in fear of waking her children. "I couldn't do anything...some voice kept telling me to stop even though it was...oh...crushing her little heart..."

"Shhh...it was just a dream. I know you are worried, but Jende won't be anywhere near the animals as they get let out. I promise." He tried to soothe her fears, but neither of them slept.

* * *

Since the Full Moon Festival started at night, many people were asleep during the long day and began stirring by twilight. The last stragglers had arrived and Nanaki couldn't help but hear amongst the people that some gentleman had hunted and captured a rare beast for the Release. As much as he wished to take a close look at the creature, he had too many things to do. One of which was to get ready for the First Story, told on the first night by whomever they choose. Nanaki chose to tell the story of Meteorfall, for both the group and his children, including the fates of the heroes.

He told his story with pride, describing the best of his teammates, getting laughter at Yuffie's words, and a chuckle at the mention of Cid's less than choice habits. He found that even though he spoke of their deaths, all of whom went in old age besides Barret and Vincent, he had dry eyes. The former lost a fight with a heart attack, the latter disappeared without a trace. He saw the wide eyed wonder of his children, and of all the people and was happy. The twin cubs found their father during the initial festivities and stared in wonder at him

" Wow Papa. I didn't know aaaaaaalllll that happened, it must of been hard to watch your friends go." Jende's eyes were solem.

" Did you really go against a WEAPON! Wow! You're awesome Dad!"

Nanaki could not help but laugh at the differences of his children.

" Yes, it was hard. But I knew it was coming, as much as I dreaded it. It was a learning experience, both their lives, and our adventure." he addressed both his cubs. "Now go, enjoy the night."

No one would sleep besides the youngest of children. Who, in any case, would be woken for the biggest of events. Nanaki tried to get down to see the animals, but each time he tried, he was stopped to try some food or hear some music. It was time for the Release by the time he could think of it again. Torches and lanterns were taken down where the animals had been arranged. The lanterns laid down to light the ground, the torches held high to light the sky and to discourage any beasts from turning to the audience. As Nanaki promised, Jende was allowed to let her rat go first, getting a collective "awww" from the crowd as she jumped in happiness and ran back to Nanaki. As a safety measure, the animals were let out in pairs and small groups. Birds flying high, a few chocobos warking as they dashed into the night. Though she had started out on the stairs where Nanaki led her, Jende wiggled to the front as the last beast was set free of his chains, nearly being stepped on as the crowd backed up in a wave as the large beast did not retreat to the woods, but faced the throng of people. The little cub was a prime target as she was snatched and dragged out by a long powerful arm.

" Jende!" Her mother's wail broke through the crowd as Sari tried her best to get her daughter. Nanaki managed to get ahead and bunched to leap to his child's safety only to skid to a stop at what he saw. Or rather who.

He had not seen the large beast in over 200 years, but here he was, towering over the people. the purple and red of his fur and mane respectively was dull in the firelight, but Nanaki could not miss those sloping horns and long powerful tail.

" Jende!" Sari raced past her stunned mate.

" Sari! Stop!Stop!" He gained his footing and tried to reach his mate, but too late. As the mother sprung to free her cub, a vicious claw sent her to the ground with a crunching thud. Though the full bodily weight was not on the cub, Nanaki could see that she was quickly losing the fight.

" Vincent! Please stop this! I know you are in there!" the beast faced the warrior, but Nanaki could not see any recognition in the bright amber eyes.

_Has he gone mad after all these years? Did he finally just give up?_

Nanaki wasn't able to dwell on his thoughts much longer as spears whistled past him and embedded themselves into his lost friend. The beast fell back, releasing the cub. Nanaki's world spun about him, he could barely think.

_Am I falling? Yes...I think so_.

Nanaki blacked out.

* * *

Nanaki found himself back in his den.

_Was it all a dream?_

Sadly, the next thing he saw was Sari's bandaged body, sleeping next to Seto. Jende was nowhere to found.

_Oh Gaea no..._

Nanaki raced outside, looking, listening, anything that would lead him to his sweet little daughter.


	2. Regaining Lives

Nanaki was about to lose his mind when one of the elders found him.

" Oh Nanki, you're aw-"

"Where is Jende! Where is my daughter!" The warrior interrupted.

" She's with Balo...she's asleep, but she's not doing well. Her ribs were broken and I think she has some bleeding..."

" Take me to her...please." Nanaki's eyes were wide with fear, tearing up as he spoke. The cat was led to one of the smaller caves, their local healer, Balo, was currently watching the little cub.

"Nanaki..." Balo's low voice was full of sadness.

" Please tell me she's going to live..."

" She has a good chance, but nothing is set in stone...I've done all I can for her. She's in the Lifestream's hands now."

Nanaki was devastated. He had promised Sari that Jende was going to be safe, now this? His dear child near death because...

" Where is the beast from last night?"

" In the catacombs...Elder Raiol didn't want to kill it. Something about you knowing it..." Balo gave the cat an odd look . " It took a few of us to get the damn thing tied up and moved, it was heavy...luckily it stayed unconscious for the trip."

" Thank you Balo...I trust my daughter's life with you." he hated to leave Jende, but he could do nothing for her, and other business had to be tended to. As he left, he couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere was somber and low key. People made an effort to wish him well and ask how his family was doing, going about the festival area as if in slow motion. He too felt that he would never reach the entrance to the catacombs, a series of barred off caves used for the occasional criminal, and once holding those of the Gi tribe they had captured long ago. He could hear the snarling and growling long before he reached the cell that held his friend. It was obvious that he was not in control, his muzzle and legs had been bound tightly by leather thongs and still the beast struggled. Nanaki wanted to bring his friend back to sanity, but the longer he watched, the more his pity fell away being replaced by anger. He had hurt Jende, and in many ways, Sari and Seto.

" Why did you have to come back? We had a perfect life...and you ruined it..." Nanaki's eyes began to water. The beast stared him down, not seeming to care for the cat's feelings, growling under the ties. Nanaki came to the bars, as close as the iron would allow him, and looked into the amber orbs that looked back with malice.

"Nanaki?" Sari's sweet voice broke his concentration.

" Sari? You should be resting." He nudged his mate lovingly.

" Why are you here, why is that beast still alive?" She looked horrified as she was met with a low growl.

" I-I know it, him. He is, or at least was...a good friend." at this revelation, Nanaki's anger subsided. Was he now the kind of person to throw his friends away? It was obvious Vincent needed his help. And what did he do? Blamed him for this accident, like a fool.

"You know it?" Sari's brow knitted together.

" Yes...he's a friend from Meterofall... Vi-"

"Vincent." Nanaki looked to the she-cat as she finished the name." You told me that he could change shape...but it's been so long...how is he alive?"

"I wish I knew..." The warrior shook his head. "You should be with Seto and Jende, I'll take care of my friend."

"Nanaki, please, do something. I've never once felt the want of harming another, but everytime I look into his eyes, I cannot help but see my daughter under his grasp. I cannot help but wish pain unto him. Please, make it better." Sari's face was passive and stoic as she turned to join her children at Balo's cave.

Nanaki looked back. Vincent had stopped growling and was watching the cat with intent, but he couldn't tell what the beast was thinking, if anything. It had been over two hundred years...he had obviously not aged for the thirty years he had been in the coffin. But two hundred? Was what Hojo did to him really so influential to his body that he could live forever? Could he even surpass Nanaki's people?

" Please...I don't know how long you have been like this, but please, I want you to come back to me. You shouldn't have to live like this...no one should. Think about it...please." Nanaki gained some hope as the beast blinked slowly, looking at the cat with curiosity. Maybe it was finally getting to him. Just maybe

* * *

Sari stayed with her children, even though her own wounds caused her to tire. Seto was again asleep, he had cried himself to sleep after begging his sister to forgive him and saying she could wake up now, that he would never make fun of her again. It was heartbreaking. The mother cried many times herself, having to hold back the thoughts of hate she had towards the beast that put her daughter in this pain. It was so unlike her, this hatred and anger. She was scared both of her own thoughts, and what she may end up doing if her cub did not survive. Jende had not woken up, but that did not stop her little coughing fits that ended in blood. Sari laid her head down, hoping to get some rest, but her running thoughts would not let her eyes close.

* * *

Nanaki thought he had made progress by the night. But it came crushing down as the purple beast tried to snap his paw off. He needed something to get into the deep part of his mind, where the warrior knew Vincent had either fled or was imprisoned. The man had been so quiet and closed off to the rest of the party, the cat could not think of anything to pull the man from his insanity. Even those night long ago, when he and Vincent stayed up, talking about nothing in particular he had built walls up to protect his world. All Nanaki knew was he, like himself, was subject to Hojo's insanity, of course it was this insanity that got them into this mess and would not be an adequate outlet.

" Don't let Hojo win...Don't let him cement your mind in these beasts...I don't want you to give up. " Nanaki pleaded with the beast, his maw now frothed from the continuous grinding of teeth and huffing.

" Think about the others, they wouldn't want to see you like this. They cared, even if you didn't. All of them, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cait...Aeris." The warrior tried to hide the tears that came up as he thought of the fallen Heroes. "Please..." He pressed his head against the bars, eye closed. Nanaki was greeted with a fevered uproar, Vincent struggling ever harder against the ties, breaking layer after layer as he thrashed about the ground. The cat-beast stood, staring, never once backing up despite the monster's new freedom.

Maybe he's sick? Could this be a lost cause? Am I really meant to see my last friend go in a bestial frenzy?

Nanaki knew that it was a strong possibility that Vincent would be killed despite his protests. Elder Raiol had taken a risk keeping him, especially since he had injured someone already and Nanaki was wondering how much time he had to free his friend before his mate was calling for his blood. The cat was jolted out of his thoughts as Vincent began to ram into the stone wall head first, leaving streaks of blood on the red stone.

" Vincent! No! Please stop!" He had no way to get into the cell and assist his friend, who had changed tactics to biting and scratching himself. To Nanaki, he looked very much like a rabid dog, pawing at his snout as if trying to rid his nose of a bug. Staggering over to the cell bars, making Nanaki back up for once, Vincent tried to push his broad head through the small space, growling and gnashing his teeth at the red cat. The warrior noticed the foam was tinged pink with blood and a few teeth had been knocked out. What was going on? Nanaki almost expected his friend to drop dead there in the cell, some kind of disease having gotten hold. He was instead faced with a calmer beast, the froth dripping down as he panted, trying to cram his face to Nanaki.

_Help me._

The cat had to blink a few times. Did he hear something?

" Vincent? Are you there?" the voice did not repeat itself, but the large purple beast laid down, putting as much of his warm body against the cell as he could. Nanaki laid down, joining his comrade.

" I think you're trying...somewhat at least. Maybe all that is needed is time, which I am afraid you don't have much of." He thought for a moment, thinking. His good eye lit up as he thought of a tactic he used when calming his children.

" Let me tell you a story...You weren't here when my grandfather told me of the hero that was my father..."

* * *

Sari was startled awake as she realized she had fallen asleep without noticing. She looked about and met with the two golden eyes of her daughter.

" Oh, Jende...you're alive! Oh Gaea thank you..." She tried not to smash her cub as she happily rubbed her head across the little body.

" Mama...where's Seto and Papa?" Her voice was soft, almost unnoticed in the sobbing of her mother.

" Seto's outside with the other cubs...Your father's dealing with some...business."

" I want Papa and Seto..."

"Okay...let me have Balo go get them." She would not leave Jende until the cub could walk out of here on her own. The old healer was more than happy to get the two, and more so that his patient was getting better and would seem to be a strong survivor. He was able to steer Seto to his sister pretty easily, but it took some time to realize that the father was still down in the catacomb. Balo had to stand a bit a ways away to watch as Nanaki was talking to the placid beast, no longer raging and roaring in the cell. He was there only a moment until the monster fixed him with a snarling glare.

" Oh, Balo...please come over. He won't hurt you." Nanaki seemed so calm next to the hulking fiend despite the white teeth that greeted him.

" Jende is awake, and she wants to see you." Balo tried to ignore the growling. Nanaki's good eye brightened at the prospect of seeing his daughter.

" Vincent. I must leave to tend to my family...my little Jende. You do understand, right?" He received a short nod from the beast in return. Nanaki grinned as he left with Balo to join his mate.

* * *

He tried to feel something, anything besides this burning hate, this bestial hunger. He wanted to...for now. His mind tipped dangerously from the light to the dark, the growling beast he had given his mind to so long ago complained deep within his soul as he wrestled control away. Luckily for him, his other occupant was quiet. He could not fight both off if the dark winged monster decided to aid the rowdy Galian Beast, and was glad Chaos was silent for now. Both had given him hell since leaving the group, how many years ago? The ex-Turk had given himself to the beasts to fight amongst each other for control ever since...when? His memory would not be jogged into remembering why he had finally given up, unable to put his gun to his head to simply end it. He also could not form his thoughts into the mind speak he had at once perfected in this form, being able to communicate with the others, and make his wishes known when he cared not to walk on two , he remembered, became increasingly so as he went about his life. But now...here in Cosmo Canyon...he had to begin to drag himself out the abyssal hell he had buried himself in.


	3. Secru and the Moon

Nanaki spent his time between his two subjects of interests rather evenly, but it became obvious that his friend was more concerned about the cats family as he would simply ignore Nanaki if the warrior spent too long down in the catacombs. Vincent didn't see the need for Nanaki to come down everyday...the way he spoke of his family and his people, he had much rather the father spend time out there. The Festival eventually got back underway with the good news that little Jende would survive and that both she and her mother were in good health. Vincent felt no more awful than usual as he was told what had transpired that night, it was expected of him. All who were connected to him eventually fell into pain and sometimes even death, though he was immensely relieved that the cub and mother were fine and he would not have another death on his stained hands.

The ex-Turk's mind raced as he tried to stifle down a burning desire to rip something to shreds. Denied the child's blood, his inner demons were fighting with a strange ferocity. Chaos was not actively helping the savage beast, but Vincent felt the winged monster goading Galian Beast into the mutiny. Long ago Vincent figured out the roles of his two demons, Galian beast was his unbridled anger and pain, the pure strength of feral rage and the need for blood, while Chaos was his inner mind's devilish reasoning. More than once, the black fiend tormented Vincent with a cruel cunning and logical means. He was surprised mildly that Chaos had not taken his body when he had given in, but figured it was due to the monster's seemingly endless pleasure at making the man doubt his own sanity and reasons to live. He would gladly trade a physical form for ridding Vincent of his composure and will. Unlike Galian Beast, Chaos possessed a human level intelligence that rivaled even the greatest scientists. The man had to be slightly in wonder at some of the creature's monologues, usually done in the dead of night about things that Vincent had rather unwillingly shared, about life, loss, and love. Most of the time, they were profound, and a little mind blowing.

Much to Vincent's disgust, Chaos had become rather enamored with the late Aeris, his rantings and mutterings going deeply into her death, it's symbolism and all the things in between. The ex-Turk knew it was one of the things Chaos knew threw Vincent into the throes of conflicting interests, which deeply affecting his psyche, thus pleasing Chaos's need for mental torture.

And now, here he was. Fighting for his sanity for Gaea knows what reasons. Why did he even bother? Why not let the villagers kill him?

_Because you'd fight back, whether you wanted to or not._

His mind spoke the truth. He never figured out which it was, his inner beasts or something else Hojo did, but Vincent could never kill himself or let himself be killed. Some deep instinct always stopped him. He would fight to spare his life even though it would be easier to let the bullet bite down on his head. When faced with a fatal situation, he would not give in until his very body was racking with exhaustion and pain, and even then, he fought death. Vincent supposed it was some tactic thought up by the good ol' doctor to keep the man from easing his pain by ending his life, but he could never truly figure it out.

Closing the amber eyes of a beast, Vincent willed himself, for the hundredth time today, to change. He no longer wanted the body of fur and fangs, but his anger simply locked him in this form whenever he tried. The man had become so used to this shape, simply because he thought he no longer deserved to walk hidden behind his mask of humanity, the fact he enjoyed somewhat guiltily, the freedom of the bestial instincts was something he tried to ignore to no avail. The thrill of running unhindered across the fields, the feel of his powerful muscles, the smell of blo-

_No!_

He staggered up, breaking his train of thought. Those kind of images were what got him here in the first place. If he ever wanted to change back, he needed to stop that.

_She'd be so disappointed in me..._

_Who?_

Vincent couldn't even be truthful to himself. He was glad when Nanaki joined his company and looked worriedly at his friend.

" You seem upset." the warrior ventured. Vincent knew perfectly well that Nanaki could smell the adrenaline just as he could. He could only blink and shake his head at the red cat.

" Okay..." Nanaki did not pry. It was Vincent's way to be secretive and shut up like a chained door. " I just came to tell you...that Sari and the children wanted to come talk to you. It surprised me. Sari not too many day ago wanted your blood, though she is not one for violence and this change of heart is greatly accepted."

* * *

In truth, Sari had been mortified at her feelings. As much as her heart ached and laid broken at her cub's distress she could not justify her anger and hatred. This was the only one of Nanaki's friends left, one of the few people who knew the deep side of her mate. She wanted to see the beast for herself, since Nanaki had stated many times that he had gotten his sanity back, and insisted that Jende and Seto come along. Jende, with great reluctance agreed. Seto on the other hand had been more than willing to see the beast face to face, planning on teaching him what for when it came to his little sister.

The mother tried not to look frightened as she came up to the bars. She had many a times told herself that he wasn't as cruel looking, large, or savage as she had seen that night. But she paled when her mind lit up with ideas. He was. The massive beast was everything she saw in the dim light of the lanterns during the Release. From the bright mane to the feral warmth of the amber eyes, the powerful sleek body ending in large hand-like paws and a thick tail. His black horns curved long in front of his head and almost gracefully ending in needle sharp points. Sari guessed that the beast stood at about 7 to 8 feet while on his hind legs, leaving much room between her petite frame and his sitting bulk. Jende backed up and scooted between her mother's legs, whimpering at the beast. Seto had taken the quiet opportunity to squeeze through the bars, his thin frame barely fitting.

" Oh Gaea, Seto!" Sari instantly thought she would be witness to her son's death, she had been spared the pain once, but this time she was sure her child would die.

" The great warrior Seto doesn't like it when monsters like you beat up smaller creatures!"

Vincent couldn't help but be amused by the bristling kitten. Even his inner beasts seem to laugh at Seto's anger. It was adorable. His parents and sister on the other hand, stood in stock-still horror as the cub latched onto a large paw, gnawing and scratching at the purple fur. It hurt, to some degree, but compared to some pain Vincent had felt in his life, this was mere tickling. Seto saw no humor in the situation and let go only to try to get to the beast's stomach.

_The soft part! That's what Purlae's dad always said!_

He took his friend's father's advice at hand and dove for the soft underbelly, only to run directly to a thick tail. The kid was no danger, by far, but Vincent decided it was probably not wise to drag the scene out. Sari was the one to notice the golden eyes were soft with tenderness. He would not harm Seto, and possibly, he found some comfort from the raging ball of fur.

" S-Seto! Get back here!" She weakly called. Seto at the moment was parrying with the tail, if not for the growling of the cub, the scene could have been made out as simple play. Nanaki took interest in Sari's tone, she was no longer afraid. Something had calmed her down, even little Jende looked on in interest as her brother was trying to avenge her injury. Vincent managed to pin the child under his tail, letting out a huff as Seto turned and sank all sharp points into the flesh.

"Nanaki, The guard took the key..." A young man that Nanaki had sent to get the cage key from had returned, stopping as he watched the beast curled his tail around a struggling Seto and deposit the angry cub near the bars with some shaking. Nanaki took no time reaching his paw through and dragging his son to his side. Still spitting, Seto turned to his father.

" I was avenging Jedne! Why did you stop me Dad!"

Nanaki tried to descend to a tone of discipline, but he wondered how convincing he sounded.

" Your sister is fine. Vincent feels horrible about what he did, and you are not helping. You should be ashamed of yourself, attacking when your opponent is obviously at a severe disadvantage " He could not stay even the weakest part of angry. "But I'm sure your sister appreciates your effort. Go with your mother." he gave a caring nudge to his son and turned to look to Vincent.

" My apologies Vincent. I didn't think Seto would attack." his words greeted with a nod. The wounds had already healed, and not even a lasting itch remained of them. Vincent was more interested in the calm mother. She, unlike her mate and children had brilliant green eyes. Without knowing much about Nanaki's species, he had to wonder if her eyes were common, or an exotic detail. He could stare unending, the emerald orbs seemed to descend forever in kindness and complex feelings. Just seeing her now, Vincent had every reason to believe that Nanaki felt the same way looking into the soft stare. Her fur, like Nanaki's was bright red, but she lacked the dark red mane, instead featuring a dark stripe that started at her forehead and graced her back to her tail. He notice that Jende too had the stripe and guessed it was a feature of the females of the cat-like race. She, in all respects, was beautiful. Had she been human, Vincent could imagine that every man would chase her for her hand in marriage.

" Vincent." Her voice was soft and light, much like a feather. " I want you to know I don't hate you...I must admit...I did for the days I could not be sure of my daughter's fate, but now...I see I was wrong in my hatred. Nanaki tells me you have been through a lot, and it is not my place to hate." Her speech was done so meekly, but Vincent understood that the mate of Nanaki was no pushover. If she truly wanted to hate him, he could not even begin to doubt that she would have killed him on a second's notice. He felt some respect for Sari, though he knew nothing about her.

_So much like her._

_Who?_

Once more his mind refused to bring up faces. He tried not to sneer as he fought with his own brain, that was the last thing he wanted to start to brood on. Vincent instead, rose up and came to the bars. He tried to communicate with her, but to no avail, instead opting to put what of his large paw he could through the cage. Sari understood and simply put her paw against his.

" I welcome you to Cosmo Canyon, and hope you can be let free soon enough." she did not know when or if, Nanaki's friend would be let out. He did injure one of their own, but perhaps, like Sari, they would forgive him.

* * *

Nanaki had to explain everything to everyone, choosing to do so after the full Moon Festival had ended and the guests of Cosmo Canyon had left. He pleaded with the elders and his people. He was certainly the most influential of people in the encampment, but it did nothing to soothe the angry stares of the villagers.

" What do you expect of that monster Nanaki, he nearly killed Jende and Sari!" One of the cat-beasts stood, mane and hackles bristling.

" Please Coray, calm your feelings. Vincent did not mean to do such things, he feels he must help in anyway possible to earn your trust. I have not seen my friend in over 200 years, and though I must admit my view on this incident is bias, I can trust him."

" Of course!" Coray spoke up once more. "You trust him because you are his friend! I won't have the monster here, out and about as the cubs play and the elderly gather! You say he is sane now, but what stops him from just snapping! Well!"

Nanaki knew Coray had a point, he just wished he had not brought it up. The warrior could see the looks of the villagers losing faith in Nanaki, in his choice, and sadly Elder Raiol's choice. Raiol was at Nanaki's side, his long beard and mustache hiding what thoughts went through the man's head.

" Be still my people." Raiol's abnormally high voice pierced the general mumblings of the gathered crowd. " Forget not the tale of Secru, the very moon that rises for your praise." Nanaki didn't think it was quite the time for tales and stories, but he knew Raiol did everything with purpose and stayed quiet.

" Secru and his white skin raised and lowered the Moon for a lifetime double yours, he struggled each evening and dawn to let the poor white spirit shine after her golden brother. The Moon was ever thankful to Secru for his aid and she tried her best to give him what he needed. But even she, in her celestial power could not rid him of his insanity. He raved and ranted, tore at his clothes at a daily basis, and was shunned by the very stars the Moon gave birth to. His diurnal rage was worse as the sun reached its peak, and his people were forced to lock the white skinned man away for fear of their children. But still, each night, he returned to help the Moon rise and fall. Secru returned despite the Moon's inability to heal him because he loved her dearly, so much that he was ashamed at his raging, his insane sputtering of nonsense. But the Moon did not care. It was when the Moon became ill, her light fading and growling sickly yellow, that Secru never left her side. Even though the people feared him, the Moon refused to let the man be carted away in the day to be locked up. He raged and threw himself about, tearing his hair and foaming, but never laid a hand on the Moon. It was not long before the Moon knew her time was lost, she would die and return to the Lifestream like all before her. Secru begged and pleaded for her to hang on, but she knew it was not to be. She instead turned to him and with a last draw of breath, sent her power to him, killing herself before the sickness claimed her. Secru was devastated, as where her star children and her golden brother. They mourned the loss of their Moon, and the loss of a family member. Certainly now, things would grow worse. Without the Moon, the stars would not be replenished, the sky would be dark. The Moon's power also kept awful creatures at bay, and without her shine, the beasts would overrun Gaea. They all turned to her broken lover. Now glowing in his white skin with the Moon's power. He had every right to deny them the Moon, it's precious light and the power. But he rose. Despite their harsh words and harsher treatments, the years of hurt and pain, Secru took his place as the new Moon. Protecting the very people who had once shunned him." Raiol finished the story and sat still.

The group that had been reduced to an awkward silence was surprised to hear Jende's little voice break the deep empty air.

" I want him free. Seto hurt me, and he was sorry...even though I know at the time he meant to hurt me, Seto said sorry. Mr Vincent hurt me, and I thought he would hurt Seto, but he didn't. Even when Seto hurt him. He never raised a paw, it was his way of saying sorry. He said sorry even when he didn't have any control. Mama was mad at him, she forgave him, but she didn't need to. She saw he was Secru, he would be something great even though we hate him. " the simple words out of the cub's mouth seem to pass through each person.

Nanaki looked from his daughter to the people he lead in some fashion, waiting for an answer.


	4. The Demon and the Maiden

Vincent paced from one side of the cage to the next. His mind was filled with questions and ideas, things he did not want to consider, but forced, nevertheless to the front of his head. Never before had he had to face all these memories and thoughts all at once.

The collapse of Lucrecia's cavern, his descent into insanity, he could even remember a random night when he slaughtered an entire chocobo farm, including the ranch-hand. He knew Chaos probably had a hand in this string of awful things, but also, it may have just been his burnt out mind playing tricks with him. He hadn't even noticed little Jende at the bars until he stopped and set his weary eyes on the cub.

" They're going to let you out, Secru." Vincent's ears twitched at the name, but could voice no questions. Nanaki and Sari came forward, followed by a few other villages. Raiol had the key to the cell, and unlocked it.

" Please try not to take the looks and words of some people to heart. They are wary, and so should you be. We ask of you your help around the village to earn the trust of those wary ones." As long as it wasn't anything ridiculous, what could be the harm? Vincent stepped out of the cell, dwarfing many of the people currently there, and could only hope his gratitude reflected in his eyes. He supposed he could just sneak off in the night, leaving them and sparing them the certain pain he was going to inflict. But something stopped him. He didn't want leave. At the same time, he was struck with a strange feeling, standing amongst all the soft smiling faces, he wanted to hide. He wanted to bury his body in a dark cave, never having to face these people. The very idea of going outside frightened him so badly, he backed once more into the cage. Vincent turned his head from the now confused and bewildered looks

"Vincent?" Nanaki's brow knit together. But he had no time to ponder further as his daughter spoke up.

" Papa, leave him alone. I wanna talk to him!" she puffed her fur up in a horrid attempt to look important. Nanaki almost shouted at the cub for interrupting his thoughts, but like her daughter, Sari spoke.

" Come, we cannot push ourselves on this poor man. Talk to him as you please Jende, but please come get one of us once you are done." Her mate couldn't truly argue despite how quickly his authority had been stripped by his beloved women. If he wanted the village to trust Vincent, Nanaki had to trust him.

_What do I have to lose?_

_Besides a friend or your family?_

Seto was a little more vocal about his opinion and despite Elder Raiol's story, he objected. " Hey wait now... Shouldn't he have like a guard or something! Huh? Anything? We're just just gonna let him out and alone with Jende! I mean-urk!" His rant stopped short as his father grabbed him by the scruff. Far from choking him, the motion did throw the cub off guard and silenced him.

" Yes." Sari spoke the world simply and curtly, leading the group out.

Vincent had no idea what the cub wanted. She turned on her heels and fixed him with a soft inquisitive look. She was so small, even compared to her brother. Truth be told, the days she had spent laying broken and bleeding did not help.

" You're scared."

He tried not to bristle at her spot-on observance.

" Meeting new people is hard, especially when you make a mistake and no one likes you. I never played with the other cubs, or other kids much...they always scared me...I could only think of what they played, with sticks, and claws and teeth. They scared me." Vincent noticed the brave she-cat was shaking. She had the quiet mind of her mother, but in the end, she was only a child. " I know you know Papa, but knowing one person in a sea of many is hard. Mama can't always be there when I get scared, and Papa can't always be there when you are scared...but maybe they don't need to be all the time. I want to be a warrior like Seto, but he tells me warriors aren't afraid of anything, he says I can't be a warrior because I'm afraid. Does being afraid stop you Secru?"

_That name again._

She, of course, got no answer. He could voice nothing but a soft chuff, even if he tried. Jende seemed satisfied with the sound, and made her way to his feet.

" Papa said you could talk, but forgot. Does that scare you? Not being able to say anything? I'd be so scared if I couldn't tell Mama and Papa I loved them..."

_Just like you could never tell her._

Vincent shook his head in a manner that gave no answer, but cleared his mind. Not wanting to hear anymore of her talking, the ex-Turk gave a wave of his paw, and curled tightly into a corner. He was there only a moment before he felt Jende's soft paws scrabble for purchase on his side. Vincent didn't want to be mean, but the last thing he wanted was to be bothered more by this cub. She stepped lightly to his head.

" Why are you hiding?" Her voice came from right next to his ear.

He wanted to yell at her, tell her he wasn't hiding from anything! Not from the people of Cosmo Canyon, and certainly not from her! Vincent closed his eyes tightly hoping she would simply leave him alone with his troubling thoughts, but to no avail.

" Leave me be!"

Was that right? Did he hear his own voice? Vincent had just meant to turn over, scaring the cub away, the sentence no more than a thought in his head. But as he looked at the cub, the smile on her face was so apparent.

"See? You don't have hide, or be scared."

He looked down, noticing the gloved hand and claw. He was sitting on his knees only a few feet away from Nanaki's daughter.

_Could she really have helped?_

Jende came back to Vincent and rubbed her body down his arm, purring as she did so. Vincent couldn't even put his arm out to stop her. So many thoughts decided to be heard, and the last thing he thought of was the she-cub.

"Papa will be so happy!" Jende stopped her rubbing and ran out of the catacombs.

_How had she done it?_

Nanaki was more than happy. He grinned as he came to his now two-legged friend, who was still looking down at his hands.

"Vincent?" Nanaki put a paw in the ex-Turk's vision. He was greeted by a crimson stare, cold and empty.

" How are you feeling?"

Honestly? He wanted to run back the beastly form and latch his claws into something.

" I'm fine...just a little..."

"Unnerved?"

" To put it mildly." the man tried to stand, but stayed hunched over, as if unsure of his balance. Slowing erecting himself, Vincent took a few deep breaths to calm his raging mind, currently trying to entice him to not give up his savage guise. He finally stopped swaying and looked to his comrade, brow still knit together in confusion and worry. Nanaki smiled lightly and went to help steady his friend.

" I don't know what Jende talked to you about, but I am glad she did. It seems to have helped."

" Yes...it seems to have." He still didn't want to admit that maybe the cub had been right, or whatever had happened had helped. But the man couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. One night the cub had been pinned helplessly beneath his paw, the next she talked him through changing back like a trained psychiatrist. Vincent sat back down against the wall, eliciting a worry look from the red warrior.

" You're not going to come and see the rest of the town?"

" No...I've seen it befo-"

" You know what I meant by that Vincent." Nanki turned to face the ex-Turk full on. " I know you have seen Cosmo Canyon, and I know you don't like people, but you can't just stay in here..."

" Why not?" the man's crimson glare challenged the cat's resolve.

"Because I know even you get tired of hiding"

"Who said I was hiding?" Vincent's vehement tone caught Nanaki off guard, his fur bristled at the rumbling growl he thought he heard. " Both of you, needlessly butting your noses into something you have no right to be in."

Nanaki stared at his comrade. He was more surprised than anything else. And why wouldn't Vincent want to stay alone? How long had he been alone before that hunter had captured him? The man had left their presence not long after the celebration at Kalm, and without word nonetheless, why would his actions be that surprising now?

_Because you're lonely?_

Nonsense, he had his tribe, Sari, the children, the many humans here, lonely wasn't the word.

_Reminiscent?_

That was more like it. Though he had at some time come to the terms of his friend's deaths, Nanaki still missed the thrill of adventure and the nights spent by the fire after a day of traveling. Vincent was that link back into the past, the one person he knew could talk to him about the battles of old and the trials they faced. Maybe all he needed was some time.

" Okay. I'll have someone set up a cot in here, if you insist on staying in the cell. But you have to come out sometime." the second sentence sounded more like a threat than a promise.

Vincent was fine with it. Though he had no actual reason to avoid the people of Cosmo Canyon, he couldn't budge up the nerve to leave the red rock cell. He tried to muster the will to convince himself that it was not fear, but his own mind buckled and he had to reason with himself. Surely it wasn't fear, just a healthy sense of preservation on his part. The people didn't like him, so logic had it that staying out of their way would be the best course of action.

_Right?_

As Nanaki promised, a cot and bedding was provided along with some much unwanted company. Jende stayed out of the way as Vincent simply sat on the cot, thinking, but her golden eyes seem to pierce into him. He glanced up to the cub swiftly, catching her staring at him. She bristled and let out a soft mewl at his attention.

_Much different from when she was interrogating me. Now she's afraid, like she should rightfully be._

" Leave, I want to sleep." he would probably just toss and turn, but if it got the bothersome cub out, he would say anything. He nodded as she left, her shadow long on the wall before it slipped away as she left the catacombs. Vincent did at least lay down, not expecting sleep to come at all but could not be surprised as he slipped off to dream.

* * *

**_Amazing, isn't it?_**

_What?_

**_That the very person you hate with all of your black, dead, heart, is the only reason you are alive so many, many years after the fact. Ahhh, to be eternally young, isn't that grand?_**

_I'm not here to play games, you've let me be for so long, why start it up again?_

**_Because now I have something to talk about to my favorite host. Besides that wonderful girl.._**

_Please, leave her out of this._

**_Oh why? Don't think I never noticed the looks you gave her, the sorrow you felt when she mended your wounds.._**.

_Stop!_

**_Why? Because you hate to admit you have let Lucrecia go?_**

_I have not let her go. She is the only woman I loved..._

**_That you care to admit to._**

_..._

**_Nothing? I'm ashamed Valentine. You are usually so perk about our chats, fighting word for word...Gotten slow in your old age? Oh fine, if you're not going to talk to me, then I guess I have to monolouge. It's amazing how much that flea-bag's mate looks like her, doesn't it? Just the sheer brilliance of her eyes says it all, everything. I suppose it wouldn't be past Gaea to recycle those eyes seeing(oh I crack myself up!) as the original owner is dead. Is that rage I feel? Let it burn Valentine, burn like the fire that stands out on that plateau. Let it consume you..._**

Vincent woke with a start. his heart was beating quicker than ever, and he knew why. He could feel the urge to change slipping under his skin, already manifesting itself on his now clawed hands. Rolling off of the bed, he felt the pain arch up his spine, entering his face as he felt bones shift. He had been sure that it was Chaos who was trying to break free, but as he looked at the hair sitting in his sight, the red color seeped into the strands.

_Galian Beast?_

He had a moment to suppose that the black demon was helping in this brutal change before the pain increased and held his whole body. It had been a long time since he had felt such pain while transforming into the red-maned beast, not since he had first joined the group on their venturing...but here it was now. The man tried to turn to the exit, but stopped as he saw a lone figure sitting in the doorway.

" R-run Sari..." he managed a mangled cry. What was she doing here? Couldn't she see he was only going to hurt her? The ex-Turk tried once more to call to her, but his back bent in pain as it elongated and thickened, adding to the grotesque form he tried to fight. Much to his horror, Nanaki's mate came to his side, placing her head on his shoulder.

" Shhhhhh, it's going to be alright...just relax." He of course could not, due to the hot pain and urges to kill. The last thing he remembered before the pain claimed him was the soft crooning of Sari's voice.


	5. A Blessing and a Curse

My apologies on the wait! I had such a hard time writing this chapter but I think I may have pulled it off. Thank you all very much for the kind comments, I do try to get all the typos, but those embarrassing bastards get by sometimes, sadly.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Still asleep. That fever will probably keep him down for a few more days." Balo answered his friend. He felt bad for Nanaki. The man was apparently very close to him as a friend, and after the accident with Jende, the ex-Turk was now two days under a fever. Currently Jende, Seto and their mother were with him, keeping him as cool as they could in the hot summer day.

"Will Secru be alright Mama?" Jende curled up next to the man, feeling the faint breath through her fur. Seto was sitting next to Sari, ears flat as he contemplated something. The she-cub was the one to notice the ruby eyes open before closing once again in a strained expression.

" Sercu! You're awake!" She rubbed her face against the side of his. She seemed too excited to find that her summer shedding was currently being left on the poor man's face.

"Jende, you're making a mess of him." Sari shooed her daughter away and gingerly wiped the fur away with the damp towel. Vincent turned from his side to face up into Sari's soft gaze.

"A-Aeris?" his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. All he could discern were the bright green of her eyes.

"No, It's Sari, Nanaki's mate." she had to be touched a little by his tone. It was saddening and expectant. Vincent blinked a few times, his vision clearing a bit. But as he came to, he could also feel the rumbling ache in his body...what was it that had happened?

_I was transforming, and Sari came in..._

Vincent didn't remember anything after that. He supposed he blacked out, and the idea was supported by his current situation, but his fever racked brain didn't seem to want to help in recalling much else.

" What happened?"

"You were losing control...the changes stopped part way through and you collapsed. You've been bedridden with a fever for...two days now."

"Y-you could have gotten killed." he tried to sound concerned.

"I know. But you were in pain. Did you want me to leave you like that?"

"Yes" Vincent's answer didn't surprise her. During the two days, Nanaki had filled her in on some of his more eccentric behaviors, which included his seemingly obsessive need to punish himself. Sari could only smile.

" I need to go change the water basin thanks to my daughter, please, stay there." The red furred cat left, leaving Seto and Jende to keep an eye on the ex-Turk. He managed to turn over once more, now facing the bars of the cell and the cubs. It was only upon facing the cooler side of the cot did Vincent notice that he was stripped down to his boxers.

_Oh Gaea why..._

Despite Sari's words, he tried to sit up, spinning almost literally as he did so. The room didn't cease its movements and Vincent found himself on the floor. As he managed to push his upper body up, hot bile rose in his throat and he had to spit a clear vomit to the side. He didn't even notice the horrified Jende sitting there, her brother long gone to find their mother.

_Damn if I'm...going...to..._

His own stubborn pride made him attempt to stand once more, the urge to vomit clenched his stomach, but he was only racked with dry heaves and a bile yellow foam. He had to sit down once more, feeling his descent urged on by warm paws.

"I said to stay in bed!" Sari's normally cool tone was sharp with anger and disappointment. Besides paws, Vincent felt large rough hands lift him back into the cot.

"Gaea please, he doesn't weigh a thing." Balo placed the man down. Of course , Balo was not small man, the light bodied ex-Turk was nothing to him. Sari used the fresh water to clean Vincent's face and with a second dip, the sweat from his body.

"I think it's time for some more medicine. Balo?"

"No medicine..." Vincent spoke up, the tone he gave carried anger. Sari was also prepared for this.

" The medicine is completely herbal, nothing man-made. It's just a little feverfew, catnip and willow bark." Nanaki had told her of Vincent's strange aversion to medicine, and hospitals for that matter, though the warrior could give no reason as to why the ex-Turk detested most modern medicine. Luckily, Cosmo Canyon too shied away from such things, and most medicine was from Gaea herself. Vincent did relax a bit, but he could only do enough to calm his fears, not the sickness raging in his body. The medicine man brought over a tiny leaf bundle having to steady Vincent's hand in order to drop it in into his palm.

"Thank you." Balo was put off by such a simple gesture, the man having flipped like a coin with his moods. It wasn't something the man was expecting out of Vincent's mouth.

The herbal ball was of course, bitter as all could be, but the ex-Turk swallowed it. Anything to get rid of this damn fever. Sari kept a stern eye on him, as if not believing that he would take it.

" Now, you'll stay in bed?"

"The other option is apparently the floor..." Vincent retorted, certainly in no mood to move again. Sari took the comment in stride and said nothing. She continued her duty well into the night, the fever finally breaking. Vincent laid on his side, looking to the sleeping forms just beyond the cot. Nananki had joined his family later that evening and was glad to see the man well enough to eat something. Currently, the family was bundled together, heads on each others, tails wrapped like puzzled cords. Vincent didn't understand why they bothered staying with him, surely they had their own home, their own beds. And yet, they slept on the floor.

**_You are thick Valentine._**

He closed his eyes tightly, trying in vain he knew, to quell the voice.

**_You'd think you'd learn after 200 years. Though I have to admit, your ignorance is a bit endearing, if not hilariously over-proportioned._**

_What do you want now?_

**_I'm getting bored._**

_And what did you think I would do about it?_

_**Nothing really, you never were keen on brainstorming entertainment ideas with me.**_

_Because I don't enjoy the senseless slaughtering of people and creatures?_

**_It's not senseless, it's simply culling their herds. Too many humans for my taste to begin with..._**

_Then just stay quiet and go away._

**_That wouldn't be any fun._**

Vincent could only sigh, hoping Chaos wouldn't bother him for the rest of the night. The silence came as a bittersweet victory as he felt the same thoughts invade his mind along with several others. Shaking his head, Vincent sat up and took a survey of the cell and spotted his clothes neatly folded in the corner on a blanket. He was glad that the sickness seemed to have run its course, his balance perfect. He hesitated at the cloak and his utility holster, and glove, it wasn't necessary to take those if all he planned on at the moment was some fresh air. He didn't even bother with his boots. His feet were already stained with the loose red earth, and he saw no sense getting the hard to clean accessories dirty for a five minute walk.

It was still dark, the moon in its waning form was high above his head along with the many bright stars. A slight breeze ran its course through the valley, funneled across the plateau, it brought a nice cool feeling to the usually muggy night.

"You're too secretive for your own good Vincent Valentine." He didn't even turn, recognizing Sari's voice.

" And your timing is too unnerving for your own good, Sari" he replied.

" I'm like that. Nanaki says I have a connection to people and creatures. Being able to tell their feelings, almost their thoughts and..." her voice grew softer, he bright eyes dulling a moment. "...I seem to have the ability to perceive the future to some extent through feelings." Vincent had to look down to Nanaki's mate. She seemed almost sad.

"It's a strange burden...I enjoy being able to help people, but I'm restricted to feelings when I get a 'vision'. A while ago, a flu came through the camp. Weeks before, I was terrified for the cubs, for no legitimate reason. I insisted and demanded Balo, our healer, get an herb we usually don't give due to its properties. I was overcome with a need to have as much as the plant for fear of the children. When the flu came, it was devastating. Many thought the cubs were going to die, but when we gave them the herb, it healed them."

"Why are you telling me this?" the ex-Turk knit his brow together.

" I want to help."

_Hadn't she said the same thing?_

"I'm beyond help...I deserve everything" Vincent set his eyes back to the sky.

" You think you deserve those demons? The pain that black hearted one gives you?"

Vincent snapped his head back down the the she-cat, eyes wide.

" I know about those other souls trapped in your body." she gave a quiet laugh " In all honesty, it was like a puzzle. I had a hard time figuring you out from those beasts. But I finally broke through when I felt your pain as those monsters forced your body to change."

Vincent stared pointedly down at Sari, his mind racing. The precious walls he had spent so long to build were ripped down by this cat, this creature he had only truly met a day or so ago. And it scared him.

_Just as she did._

Vincent went down onto one knee, coming level with Sari's eyes, the faint moonlight reflecting off of the deep orbs.

" Who are you?"

She seemed surprised.

" Sari, daughter of Fenaga and Poli, mate to Nanaki. Nothing else." Her fur stood up a bit, she noticed the man seemed to be angry. As she explained , the emotions coming off of him smacked her in the face.

" Don't play with me!" He grabbed a chunk of Sari's fur and shook her. " Stop lying to me, this isn't a coincidence!" Sari's eyes were wide in fear and surprise.

_Where did this anger come from!_

She was about to take a defensive swipe at him when her mate rammed into the ex-Turk with all his might. Sari had to yelp as fur was ripped from her skin but she quickly shouldered Nanaki away, trying to get to the man.

" Nananki, please don't hurt him!"

By the time she got the warrior off, the man had stopped fighting. Neither were hurt badly but she saw that Nanaki wasn't ready to let Vincent off the hook yet, growling and snarling as he kept an eye on the raven-haired man. Vincent on the other hand wore a look of pure horror and pain, a chunk clawed out of his shoulder.

**_Having fun yet?_**

Vincent could only stare up into the stars, holding his bleeding shoulder lightly. His mind was oddly blank. His face relaxed quickly, still looking up at the mocking stars as they shone brightly despite the quiet strained mood down on the plateau. It wasn't that he didn't have the strength to get up, he didn't have the will to look at the two cats, to face his errors. Vincent could still feel the coarse fur in his hand from Sari's shoulder, that which had not either got stuck in the blood or blown away with the breeze.

_An eye for an eye it seems._

It took some convincing, but Nanaki's hackles did eventually lower as he joined his distraught mate. Her eyes were brimming with tears she fought so desperately to hide, not due to the pain, but the waves of emotions coming from the warrior. It obviously hurt him to do that, but he would let no one harm Sari, not even Vincent. She wanted to go to the ex-Turk, tell him everything was going to be okay, but she knew neither Nanaki nor he would take the gesture well, despite her caring heart. She followed her mate as he retrieved the rest of the man's things. Sari became worried that Nanaki would exile him from Cosmo Canyon, forcing him to once more wander the lands. But as the warrior dropped the items, his voice took on a sad tone.

" Perhaps it is best, if you take a walk..."

Sari could do nothing but follow her mate back into the cave, her tender heart breaking with every step.


	6. Beyond the Cross and Arrow

My most profound apologies on making you all wait!

* * *

" You haven't slept at all have you?"

"I'm worried."

Nanaki sighed as he rubbed his mate's head. Sari sat in the spot she had taken since early morning. He had taken the children back to their home and insisted Sari join them, though she had done so only reluctantly. Currently, she faced to the mouth of the den, looking into the now midday sunlight, eyes cast down to the line between the shadows.

" You've been up since near midnight. Please, get some sleep."

Sari looked to her mate with sad eyes, her normally bright disposition taken over by exhaustion and stress. She tried to smile, only succeeding in giving Nanaki more reason to worry.

" Even if I wanted to sleep, I can't. I feel so much right now, both from you and from Vincent, a torrent of emotions and almost thoughts...And...other things."

"Other things?" The warrior tried to comfort Sari as she burst into tears.

"I-I hear voices...ever since your friend came...they've been saying things as I sleep...they told me that he was in pain when t-those monsters were trying to make him change. The voices sound different, but in one way...the same, as if the same voice was put through filters and guises. I don't know what they want with me, or what they have to do with him." the she-cat was shaking, sniffling and trying her hardest to get the tears to stop.

" Do any of the...voices threaten you?"

" N-no, sometimes I can't make them out, other times they tell me that Vincent is in need...You know. Before I knew you wanted to be my mate, there would be days that I thought I heard something, but I simply shrugged it off. Now, I think it was a voice telling me of how you felt..." Sari looked away from Nanaki as if she would expect him to call her crazy and turn her away. But her mate only held love and worry in his heart. He wanted with all his might to make everything better for Sari, to make sure she never cried again, to keep her safe forever. It broke his heart to see her so upset.

"I'm sure it will sort itself out..." he felt ashamed at his weak consolation. Nanaki's ears went down as he tried in vain to calm Sari's tears and soft cries.

" I don't want to not help him...it's just...I'm scared." she hiccupped.

" I had a friend who heard voices." Nanaki started.

"The Cetra girl?"

"Yes, Aeris was-"

" Your friend called that name when he awoke from the fever. I think he thought I was her..." Sari managed to sniffle out.

" He did? I guess I could see that, she too had such brilliant green eyes..." Nanaki dropped his ears in thought.

Could Sari hear the planet? Were those the voices she heard?

Nanaki looked to his beloved. She was so worn out from this ordeal, and he supposed, the emotions and voices.

"Sleep. I have some research to do. I'll be up in the observatory with Grandfather's books, I think I may have a reason you are hearing voices...but you have to promise me that you'll sleep." He entreated his mate with a worried look. The warrior hated to leave Sari so distraught, but the mother needed rest and he wanted to find a solution to her voices

"I-I'll try." she smiled in return.

* * *

Nanaki almost tore the small but packed library apart gathering the books he needed. His assistant, a small girl, also gathered all the warrior needed on the Cetra and their role in the Lifestream. Multiple times he would send the girl down to check on Sari, who, as promised, was fast asleep on the padded night bench they shared. but Nanaki himself stayed at the table littered with pages and volumes he sought an answer from. He had thought at first that it was possible that Aeris's soul had been reassigned a body, Sari's, but by the books, the girl's spirit would be lost in the stream, to be swept off to the Promised Land. And even then, why would a soul still be possessing its memories?

"Sir?" his assistant managed to get past his deep concentration.

"Oh, yes?"

" I think this book might help." She laid one of the newer books down. Nanaki had dismissed this one due to its unproven content, but gave the assistant the benefit of the doubt. He scanned the page until he found what had been marked.

Empath: Creatures that possess the ability to read and interpret the emotions of others. Usually in the form of spiritual reading. Empaths are most commonly tied to the Lifestream and may be able to use its force to interpret emotions by way of the spiritual nature of the disputed, it is also thought that spirits may influence Empaths in their favor.

Nananki looked up to the assistant, eyes wide.

* * *

Vincent had been wandering the forest. For reasons unknown to himself, he still hadn't left the Cosmo Canyon area and currently stayed perched in a tree some distance away. It would take someone actually coming into the forest to see him. Though Nanaki had told him to take a walk, not to leave them forever, the ex-Turk entertained the idea to never show his face to the warrior or his family ever again. Not only had he lost his temper, he had hurt Sari. Vincent's head hung down as he remembered her sweet face wrought with fear as he screamed at her, grabbing her fur so harshly. He wasn't fit to be around them.

_You should stop being so hopeful. You weren't safe then, and you aren't now._

He wanted to go back, apologize to Sari, to Nanaki...all of them. But he moved not a muscle. They would throw words and spears at him like the beast he was.

_Then why am I still here?_

**_Because of Sari, or rather, Aeris_**

Vincent knitted his brow together as Chaos began to put his two cents in.

**_Ignoring me now? How childish. You're right, you aren't safe, especially around her._**

Vincent said nothing, knowing that speaking his thoughts would only give Chaos's argument validation. And that was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!" Jende took an angry bounce towards one of the men at the entrance.

" He left last night, after a fight with your father..." the guard made a motion to the observatory.

Jende was devastated. She had planned on visiting and staying with the man if he was better, and now he was gone. The little cub bit back tears as she ran back to the cave, intending on interrogating her mother, but stopped as she saw Sari asleep. Despite her bitter sadness, she did not wake her mother. Her head jerked up as an idea came into her mind. She would go look for him!

_Surely Papa will be glad to know he's safe, and I can prove to Seto I'm not a crybaby who only listens to cub tales!_

The she-cat was happy now that she had a mission in mind. And even in her little mind, she knew she should prepare for the trip, laying out a little bandana and grabbing things as she saw them. Though Balo was the principle healer, Jende and Sari helped on occasion and little cub was beginning to study under him, her little herb rack filled with various plants. She spoke to herself as she went back and forth.

" Willow bark for pain and fever, marigold for infection, catnip for upset stomach..."

She also grabbed dried meat from the cache in the back of the den along with her canteen. She went over her supplies with a scrutinizing eye and deemed her packing a success, tying up the bundle with a flexible vine. Jende had learned how to make a strap that would hang on her side as her father wore sometimes and she was glad she always practiced. Taking a bounding leap from the cave, she made her way to the canyon steps.

* * *

_Go...ne..._

What?

_…...go...ne_

Gone? Who?

_Go...now...leaving..._

Wait who's gone?

_Qu...ickly...go..._

Who!

Sari started awake, leaping to her paws and out of breath. Though simple, her dream hit like a train. The she-cat looked around, seeing nothing out of place besides the cache stones, which she wrote off as the children being careless after getting a snack. But the voices had said someone was gone, or going. Never had they been so clear, despite their vague statement.

Were they talking about Vincent? He's gone already...

Sari shook her head and walked out from the cave. It was getting late, the sun not touching the horizon, but the oranges and reds drained into the hills below. She decided to check on Nanaki, hoping he had found something out. As she made her way to the winding steps, her son found her, his ears down and eyes watering.

" Mom, we can't find Jende."

Nanaki was about to go see to his mate himself when Balo knocked open the door, nearly screaming.

" Jende's missing. We've searched the entire camp."

" And the guards?" Nanaki's good eye shone with fear.

"Damn fool left his post, we've already taken care of him." Balo let the estranged father race past. Already, Nanaki's clan had their nose to the ground, trying to find a fresh scent in the midst of the thousands of trails left on the stone. Despite their seemingly dog-like appearance, the beasts did not possess a miracle nose, and it took some time before a voice called out.

" Her scent leaves the canyon!"

* * *

The little cub did her best not to run home as the sun set. She had no path in mind, and she certainly didn't think of where she would hole up for the night. Passing through a thicket, full of stinky prickers and burrs, she finally found a little outcrop in which is she scooted under, gave ample cover. Jende took off the pack, not hungry, but opening the canteen for some water. It was carved of wood with a large spoon-like depression on the end so that when she tipped it, it filled with water she could lap from. Replacing the stopper, she curled up, listening to the sounds of the night creatures stirring.

_Shouldn't you all be asleep!_

Jende knew it was foolish to hope that everything went to bed like her, she had been to too many lessons to think she would be alone at night. But that did not stifle her fears as the various grunts, growls and huffing of animals grew louder, passing by the protective thicket one way to the other. She had crossed at least two rivers, the Cross and the Arrow she believed, if she was heading in the right direction and hoped her target had not gone too much further. Jende had never been so far from home, much less at night, and her fur bristled despite the quiet that had descended around her

_Stop being scared. You have to find Secru, and convince him to come back._

She knew her father would be glad to have his friend back, and she would be able to talk to him. Jende would have rather waited until day to continue her journey, but an uninvited guest decided to try and make the cub up as an easy dinner, curling a strong paw around her screeching and yowling body. The little cub scratched and clawed at the hungry fiend and got away just as the monster was met with a snarling mouth of fangs. She recognized Vincent and cheered on as the fight ensued, getting too excited to notice the scrambling bodies make a path towards her, catching her up into the fray by accident.

Jende cried and howled, not noticing the search party until the gunshot rang out and she opened her eyes enough to see the fire-maned beast's head drop in front of her, a single bullet wound in his head. She glanced about to see a man lower his rifle and stared at the lifeless body of Vincent.

"Secru!"


	7. To Wander No More

By the time the party member put his gun down, the other beast had fled. An eerie silence descended as one by one, everyone saw the outcome of what had sounded like Jende getting attacked. But as they gathered about, the little cub was unharmed despite the ruckus, and currently crying over the body of her savior. Sari joined her, rubbing her head against her daughter's and pulling her close.

"S-Sercu...please get up..." Jende tried her best to stop crying.

" Sari, take her home...I'll take care of him." Nanaki's voice was cold and quiet, the shock obviously beginning to sink in for the warrior. His eyes had begun to water, but Nanaki tried his best to be brave for his daughter. Without a word, Sari led Jende back towards Cosmo Canyon with a few others. Nanaki stayed with a few of the men to try and get his friend back to be buried.

* * *

The trip back had been somber, and currently, the group circled around the Cosmo Candle were silent. Jende had managed to tell them that Vincent had been defending her from the beast that had run away, that she owed him her life. Dane, the shooter, had locked himself in his home after hearing it, his family trying in vain to get the young man to come out. Sari had forbade the children to join the circle, and was with them at home leaving Nanaki to the decisions.

It took a few days to decide that Vincent would be buried on the lower plateau amongst the graves of elders. Due to the hard area of Cosmo Canyon, people were buried under cache rocks with plants to ease the smell. Sadly, because of that method, many bodies have been stolen by wandering predators. But Nanaki would have it no other way.

* * *

So, Vincent Valentine was buried alongside elders with a traditional rite. Jende had to be carried back home by force, and even weeks later, she barely ate anything. It was obvious, she would miss him.

It was only a month or so before Nanaki noticed the cache broken into and his friend's body gone, the only signs left were blood stains. Placing them back, he said nothing to his family. They, especially Jende, had suffered enough pain.

* * *

" Father? Are you still going to take Col and Beli to the ruins?" Seto looked down to the once napping form.

" Of course my son. I promised them, didn't I?" Nanaki rose with a stiff crack.

" Are you alright father?"

"I've grown old, Seto. It's only my bones telling me to go back to sleep." the old warrior said with a chuckle. He had told Col and Beli , Seto's children, that he would take them to see the ruins of Midgar, just as he had Seto and Jende when they were smaller. He smiled as the two boys bounded over in exuberance at the outing. On the way out, Sari, her once brilliant eyes now clouded, raised her head and smiled.

" Be careful Nanaki, you aren't the cub you used to be."

" But I'm not dead yet.."

As the three of the left, Sari smiled as a voice played out a "He's stubborn". Nanaki had eventually told Sari of his findings that night so long ago, and she figured it was true. She was an Empath, and the voice was a lovely soul just looking out for the people it cared about. Lately it had been telling her that she should be happy, despite the passing date of Vincent's funeral. She wanted to believe the voice, and tried her best to deny herself tears. She felt a nose rub against her and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning Mama." even after all the years, Jende still used the endearing names she had called them as a cub. Sari never minded, and was glad Jende was out and about. Since the funeral, Jende had become more drawn in, shutting herself in her room and studying. Though the long time of hermiting herself away had molded the young cat into the best healer Cosmo Canyon had seen, she suffered in relationships. Seto had a children old enough to leave with their grandfather on a day-long trip, Jende had never even given a single nod to any of the opposite gender that made advances. Sari supposed she was worrying for nothing, and it wasn't as if Col and Beli weren't enough, she just wanted her daughter to be as happy as her brother was.

" Carlin got over that bug, he's back home." Jende sat down next to her mother, starting small talk.

" That's good, I'm sure his mother was worried."

A long silence stood between them before the younger of the two spoke up.

"Mama? How long has his cache been empty?" Sari didn't flinch at her tone.

" I'm not sure, your father never told anyone. He didn't want us to hurt anymore than he knew we were."

" Why didn't he tell me?" Jende tried to bite back her tears

" You were grieving enough. Gaea knows what you would have done if he had said anything." Sari put a comforting paw on Jende's shoulder. " I know how you feel Jende. "

" What are you talking about Mama?"

" In your own little cub way, you loved him."

"He was human!" Jende did her best to scoff.

" It doesn't change the fact you wanted to help him so badly, just as I did. It's more like a harmless crush, Jende. I'm not saying you would have married him." the mother had to laugh a bit. True, she probably could have worded it better, but the younger cat's reaction was just too funny.

" It's in the past now, Mama."

" Yes, it is. Now, how about Ralk? He seems nice." Sari ventured.

"Mama, I'm not looking for a mate..." Sari could almost hear her daughter blush.

" I'm just kidding."

* * *

Col and Beli were tired, and rightfully so, when they returned home close to midnight. Nanaki greeted his mate with an affectionate rub which was returned in favor. They were just easing into sleep when a commotion out by the entrance made Nanaki leave her side. Sari only rose up when Jende's scream could be heard from outside. Despite all the years of entering and leaving the home, Sari bumped into many objects in her rush to get out. The old cat expected to feel a torrent of anger, fear and pain, but what came from her clan and most strongly from Jende, was excitement, joy, and love.

"Secru! You're alive! Oh Gaea, you're alive!" Jende's voice rang out as she rushed the caped man. She couldn't help but jump up, putting her paws on his shoulders. She couldn't see his face past the high collar, but the young healer could tell the man she missed hadn't aged one bit. His hair was a tad bit longer, but that was all she could find.

" Vincent..." Nanaki joined his daughter as she jumped down and showed no shame in rubbing to and fro against the ex-Turk's " How...you..." the great warrior could bring no words to mind to ask his friend. Rather than say anything, Vincent crouched and removed the long wrap of red around her forehead and showed Nanaki the small but visible scar.

" I have no idea what Hojo did to me, but whatever it was, it saved my life." they were bittersweet words, admitting that the man he had hated for so long was the reason he could return to Cosmo Canyon. Sarii was the next to come up to Vincent.

" A voice sent you back, didn't it?"

Vincent send nothing but laid a hand on Sari's shoulder, the gesture enough to tell the blind Empath she was correct in her observation.

"But why didn't you come back to the canyon? Why wait so long?" Nanaki's ears went flat. It had hurt so bad thinking his friend's body had been taken be scavengers.

" I didn't know I was alive until I woke up far from here. I think Galian Beast had taken over, it took even longer to remember what all that had happened. It was that voice..." Vincent looked back to Sari "... that told me to go back."

" You're going to stay, aren't you Secru?" Jende broke the silent moment with a begging tone.

"Yes."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it! And I hope the ending didn't suck. I had different one planned, but it was super-sad and shit.


End file.
